Discharged
by BlackSimiStar
Summary: One-shot. What happens when military personnel finally come home. Even if they were forced.


In an underground bunker somewhere a group of men and women discuss our military personnel. Shikamaru speaks up and says we should help them. It is getting talked about and frowned upon that our military is coming home so broken and damaged. Some even go back in and extend their tours, injured.

Shino speaks up. "But why should we stop them from making decisions about their own lives. They want to fight for their country. They want to protect their family here. I know plenty of people who came home and it has taken them years plus to find a job and some they never ever found one that they can transition into. Some had to settle by driving Uber or Lyft. Not saying bad things about those companies because if it wasn't for them some of my friends will literally be living on the streets.

So I can't fault those who wish to stay. Maybe they want to stay so they can provide. We can't ask them to go home and have nothing. Why not let them fight if they want to fight?"

Chouji speaks. "Because what if they're in a situation when quick decisions and movements are needed if they are broken they will hinder the other military individuals. They will be a hindrance, so much more, than a helping hand. "

The group nods their head in agreement.

Sakura the only woman in the group speaks up, "But what will be considered as broken? Some can still fight with a bullet wound. Some can still fight with just one ear. Why can't they still fight if they want to? How are we supposed to tell people who can still fight no… your broken go home and be worthless?"

"Not worthless." Several people spoke out. "They will have a medical team and an advisory team willing to help them transition back into civilian life. " Shikamaru concludes.

* * *

 **Transition back into civilian life job equivalent**

So lets say a Boatswin Mate , USN comes home what kind of job will they most likely get? There is not that many ships that needs to be driven. What kind of job will they get? Some jobs may only equal a trash man job. Not saying it's a bad job but going from first responders incase of trouble to maybe if there are jobs available to driving a trash truck is a horrible downgrade. And that still depends on if they even get the job.

But that is what most of us have to do. Many people in all branches come home and work for nothing. They just want to survive but can't, because even though they fought for the country, get injured for the country, bled for the country. The country can barely take care of them once they return. It's like coming home from college and your mother cleaned your room out and is using it as something else. She knew you were coming back. She just always wanted a library and your room was the perfect spot.

* * *

"My friend, Hinata is now a MU. And, that rate is extremely hard to enter. So what I am saying is before I got cut off was, what will she do? The president may employ an officer or two but that is it. She won't be able to come home and sing back up for Madonna or something. She will just come home." Sakura explains

"Maybe they should of learned another job." Chouji suggests.

"That is not something you will say if your own kids joined under those circumstances. (pause) I know because my best friend did. I know because she was an excellent pianist and cello player in school be there was nothing out there for her. Nowadays you need so much to make it. So she joined the army as a Public Affairs Broadcast Specialist then switched over to Musician. She was in the field and as soon as she saw several friends on camera as she was recording die, she switched to Musician as soon as she could." Sakura cries out.

Oh…

"She barely passed. The psych evaluation would have destroyed her now if she stayed any longer. If I didn't know her personally I would be shaking my head right beside you. But you _guys_ never saw her eyes. Pale and unfocused, when she told me some of the stories, during one of her tours. I didn't know any of the young men and women who died. But she did. She hung out with them, ate with them, slept with them, lived with them. And then to die. To witness it on camera. To film your comrades in such a situation I am glad she had the opportunity to change rates.

I would of quit or maybe been a little quicker to try something else. But she did her job. She saw, she smelled, she witnessed and kept on filming. She did her duty. I am proud. Not many people get to be MUs. But my best friend is one. So when she gets discharged what the hell is she supposed to do?" Sakura questions

"I don't know, go to school. Look at jobs before her time is up. See if she can get a job working in her career as a reservist." Neji argues.

"They way you guys are talking- she will be officially out. Not just reservist. All the way out. With no chance of coming back in," Sakura states.

"I'm sorry about your best friend. But not everyone had a son, daughter, mother, father or friend in harms way. We have to look at the bigger picture. They are military veterans. That says something. They will make it. They will survive. Because that is what they were trained to do. Now the thing we need to talk about is how to see if they need to come home sooner than later." Neji continues.

* * *

 **Naval Medical Hospital Porthmouth, VA.**

Machine Gunnman, Naruto Uzumaki, was sitting in a office waiting for his results from his psych eval. He wanted to know if he can go back overseas. He just finished his third tour in Iraq and was signing up for his fourth.

The doctor walks in.

Hello Mr. Uzumaki, (shakes hand) can I call you Naruto? He nods. My name is Doctor Iruka Umino. I am here to tell you the results of your latest psych eval. It has come to our attention you wish to extend your tour and go back to Iraq is that correct. Naruto nods. Well I have some bad news. Your psych eval proved that the last tour you went on was your last. You are up for discharge.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"I'm sorry sir you are not mentally able to go back. I believe as well as my peers think you have done enough. You should of never went back for the third tour, but I was told they needed someone of your skill set and that you never made it back to the states." The doctor states

"But I'm fine…"claimed Naruto

"No you are not. Your brain is damaged. Not physically but mentally. We here believe with help you may be able to function once again as a civilian. But it will take time."

"But I don't want to be a civilian I want to fight for my country." Naruto stands.

"Look at me. I am not injured. My brain is trained to fight. My body is trained to fight. I am an expert in my field. I had several jobs while I was over there. I may have signed up as a Machine Gunnman, BUT that was not my only job. I am a solider. I am a Marine."

"No you are not. In two weeks you will be a civilian. You will be granted an honorable discharge. You will have a chance for a new job. You will have a chance to train to be someone new. Make new decisions. You can have a family if you don't already. You can rest. It may take some time but we will help you the military will help you transition back into being a civilian.

Naruto sits down. "Is there nothing I can do?" he whispers.

"You have done enough. You saved your squad. Out of the 20 squads that went over all 7 members of yours came back. ALL. SEVEN. MEMBERS. CAME. BACK. ALIVE! Some may have been injured. But you did that. They get to see and or hear their families. You made it happen. You will be honored. But we just can't ethically send you back over Mr. Uzumaki.

 **Naval Medical Center, San Diego**

Special Missions Aviation specialist Tenten Hirgashi is confused and wondering why she was called to sit in a doctors office.

A doctor walks in, "Hello Ms. Hirgashi Can I call you Tenten. She nods.

My name is Shizune. It has been brought to our attention that you may have suffered and injustice."

"Injustice?" Tenten repeats.

"Yes. I was wondering if the names Danzo Shimura and Kabuto Yakushi mean anything to you?" Shizune continues.

"No, why. " Tenten answers.

"Well one of your airman mates witness both Shimura and Yakushi hurting you. (pauses) Sexually."

Tenten jumps up "NO. I have not been hurt in any way. If that is all, I'll be on my way."

"Tenten." She pauses at the door, Shizune continues, "I don't know if you heard but there have been pictures sent us to confirm this statement. We think that it's in your best interest to be discharged. "

"NO! I just joined. I was not hurt in any way. I don't care about any pictures that have or have not came to your attention. I just joined got damn it. I have to be in the military, I want to be in the military. The military is where everyone in my family has served. I should have a say in my so-called rape accusation, because I was not raped and do not wish to leave under false accusations."

"I am sorry Tenten." Shizune replies

"Call me by my last name." says Tenten

"Okay. I am sorry Ms. Hirgashi. Both Shimura and Yakushi will be tried and if convicted will be going to federal prison. They both have confessed to the injustice and will no longer harm your person."

"IF this is true, and I mean IF. Why then must I suffer as well? I did nothing wrong, I did my job. I have been doing my job, effectively. Why must I be punished for somebody else crime?"

"You think you may be okay but you are not. You flinch every time a man touches you. You always have someone with you at all times. You moved into your friend's house when you had your own and made more than enough to stay by yourself. You are not over it. You will need to leave the military."

"But.. but…" Tenten stammers.

'I am sorry. You will get an honorable discharge and we will try our hardest to help you transition back into civilian life."

Tenten cries.

* * *

 **A year or so later...**

Naruto is standing in all black in front of one of his ex-squad mates caskets. He was shot and killed by gang member on his way from his parent's house.

Naruto shakes his head.

"It feels so great to be back amongst the civilians." (Sarcasm)

Naruto sheds a single tear, after placing a bullet on his friends coffin.

Tenten is sitting down in front of her 13th job possibility.

The guy starts asking her several questions. She answers.

What was your most recent job? _Military_

Special qualifications? _No_

Contracts or privileges? _No_

Okay do you have any training in this field? _Yes_

How many years? _6 months_

You need at least 2 years of training. I thought you were in the military? _Yes, I was but I was only in for 6 months._

"I'm sorry Ms. Hirgashi. I'm going to be blunt. Get an internship or go back to school. Because you won't be able to get a job here or at any airport with the few skills you do posses."

"But I really need this job." Tenten pleads

"I understand but you don't have the training. Why did you leave the military after 6 months anyway. If all else fails rejoin. Get your two years or so in and come back. We hire military vets all the time. But with experience and 6 months is just not enough."

"Thank you so much for your time." Tenten rises and shakes his hand.

Tenten leaves.

Thanks so much. I don't think I have it in me to continue this. I just know few friends who have had similar situations. Their story is still being written so I will conclude this one for now. Peace and love #blackst*r


End file.
